Love's Kaleidoscope
by Liena-Saraphine-021
Summary: Len came back at Japan after 4 years to bring Kahoko and his child Lena back.But Kaho couldn't forgive him and despise him while,Lena does;she loves him already.Will Len and Lena's plans work and bring their family back together? Please READ AND REVIEW!


**Love's Kaleidoscope**

**-Chapter one-**

It has been 4 years since Len Tsukimori left to Vienna and it has also been 4 years since Kahoko Hino was left pregnant by this azure-head lad.

She graduated as a Violinist in Seiso University. She's also a single mother now. She has concerts around the world as she became well-known almost at Asia. She's living with her parents with her only daughter. She despises the most famous Violinist named Len Tsukimori which is living with her parents at Venice now. She loathes him more than anyone; if he would come back she'll never forgive him even how much pleading he asks.

He'll never get his daughter back or his messed-up family. She's contented being with her parents and loving daughter. That's what she vowed to herself. That she'll never be in-love with anyone anymore especially with that irresponsible guy.

She keeps on thinking everything she vowed to herself that she didn't see her daughter at once she called her. "Mom…Mom?" she tugged her shirt.

Kahoko caressed her daughter's cheek. "What is it?"

Kahoko's on her new home now; still on Japan but they sell their old house and bought a new one few miles away from the old one.

Currently, she's sitting on the piano bench as she tries to teach her daughter the piano which Tsuchiura Ryoutaro taught her before. She tapped her laps. "Sit here?"

The 4 year old girl nodded as she smiled her Mom's smile. "I want to, I want to!" she replied enthusiastically.

She picked her daughter up and placed her on her laps. She kissed the crown of her head as she mumbled her one and only child's name, "Lena Nanako Hino."

Lena looked up with a puzzled expression. "Mom?"

Kahoko giggled. "Oh, nothing; just reminiscing."

Lena went down and picked up a picture of her and mom's at the top of the piano. "Mom, where is my Dad?" she blurted out.

Kahoko froze in her seat as she became muted with her daughter's question. "Lena—you know the whole truth. That he left us. End of it."

"But still, maybe, he's out here and looking for us." Lena responded.

"Lena; I don't want to talk about your damn father anymore so, stop questioning me." Kahoko snapped.

Lena felt the anger of her mother, so does she felt the pain in her heart. She placed the picture back and hugged Kaho. "I love you, Mom."

Kaho smiled as she stood up. "I love you too, Lena."

-They went out and climbed inside the car and drove to the park their one and only favorite place.

Lena took out her viola and started playing as her mother and other surrounded her as they listen to the perfect melody of the young girl.

Lena unaware of the attention, continued to play "Carl Stamitz Viola Concerto in D Major, Op. 1" one of her mom's favorite pieces she learned quickly.

While sitting on the bench in front of her daughter Kahoko remembered the time Len left her.

_She ran to the airport as she heard about Len's departure._

_On somewhere in the corner is a cerulean-haired guy. His back is turned to her. "Len!" she shouted._

_Len turned around and caught startled by Kahoko's hug and cries. "Kahoko,"_

"_Why are you leaving without acknowledging it to me?" she demanded._

"_I don't want to see you crying like this," he replied._

"_Len; are you leaving me because you have known I am pregnant or what?" she protested._

_He shook his head. "I'll come back few years from now to put everything back. I won't abandon _our_ child, Kahoko." _

_Kahoko cried more. "But, Len, don't leave."_

_Len sobbed when he pushed her away. "I have to, Kahoko. I have to!"_

_She wiped her tears away. "Then, leave!" she snapped. "I'll take care of her alone. Since you don't care. Don't come back!" she shouted and ran away from the airport._

_If he loves her, he'll chase her but he didn't which made everything worse to both of them._

Kahoko kept on remembering flashbacks and unaware that Len just got home.

It has been awhile since Len has been in Japan and he found differences in each turn of his head on his surroundings. He just got home yesterday; eager to see Kahoko and their unknown children. He went home to take them back in his ruined life.

He passed on the park where 4 and half years ago was the place where he and Kahoko usually meets and chats. The only place where they know they can be together peacefully.

But, everything was broken. She's already away from him and he doesn't know if she'll forgive him for choosing himself instead of her.

But then, something caught his attention. A crowd had gathered around someone and when he opened his window; he heard a melody. Melody from a violist but; something puzzles him…why does that sound captivate him the way Kaho's music does?

"Wait for me in here."Len ordered and climbed out from the car.

The melody stopped and the crowd clapped. Then, one by one they left as they praised whoever played the tune.

When all the people are away and already left; he walked faster to know who it was.

Len saw a girl, about 4 and half years old with azure haired like his and...golden eyes?

She ran to a crimson-haired lady and then Len stopped dead on his tracks. "Kahoko," he whispered astonished.

She kissed the girl's forehead and praised her. "You are a wonderful violist, Lena, darling. I am so proud you are my daughter." She said.

Lena giggled and smiled like how Kaho does. She caught his gaze and tugged Kahoko's shirt. "Mom…"

Kahoko looked up at him and her eyes widened. "Le-Tsukimori-kun?" she cut herself off from calling him by his given name.

Len looked up at her mother. "You know her, Mom?"

Kahoko stood up immediately and picked Lena up "Let's go, Nanako. We have to go," she excused.

"No, you aren't going anywhere. I have to meet _our _child, Kahoko. Is she the one on your arms? Is she the one you conceived from me?" Len asked at once.

Kahoko gave Len a cold glare. "You don't own any child since the time you left me –us." She retorted.

Len clenched his fists. "Kahoko, I have my right to meet her." He responded pleading.

Lena squirmed for attention. "Mom! Who is he?" she demanded with a frown like her father's.

Kaho answered in clenched teeth, "Your father."

Lena gasped and looked questionly at Len. "You are my father?" she rasped.

He sighed and nodded. "Yes."

Lena sobbed. "Mom, I want to hug him! Mom! Please!" she begged between hiccups.

Kahoko couldn't bear seeing Lena sobbing so, she placed her down.

Lena ran to Len's arms. "Papa!" she exclaimed.

Len knelt and hugged his daughter as he whispered her name, "Lena..."

After awhile, they released each other as Kahoko took Lena away from him again. "That's enough, Lena. We need to meet your Uncle Ryoutaro first. Didn't you promise to meet Riko today?" she asked.

Lena nodded shyly "But…"

"Kahoko, please…If you are still angry at me for my departure; I am pleading for your forgiveness. I want you two back. I want _you _back in my incomplete life." Len pleaded.

Kahoko shook her head. "Isn't this fine? You met Lena…that's enough." She said sourly.

Len snapped her hand in a flash. "It _isn't _enough, Kahoko!"

"It's _Hino _from now on." Kahoko corrected.

"I don't care about it! I will call you whatever I want to,"

Kahoko narrowed her eyes. What is this guy implying? She asked to herself and turned around. "Let's go Lena, we have to leave." She offered.

Lena sobbed. "But, Mom…"

"Lena, you know better than being stubborn. We. Have. To. Go." She repeated.

Lena terrified with her mother's eyes; nodded and raised her hands. Kahoko carried her as took few steps.

"Kahoko, can't we start over? I will change everything….if I have to." He asked.

She glared at the ground as tears stroked in her eyes. Her back facing Len, feeling a bit like a coward facing her foe. "Len…Lena is _my _child not ours. Please, leave us alone. We can continue living happily without you. You shouldn't have gone back here; you wouldn't be able to change the past." She muttered then took Lena away.

Lena looked back sobbing at Len's direction as she mouthed, "Papa."

Len flinched and froze. "I won't give up, Lena. This family will be together again...I promise you," he shouted.

Kahoko ran to their car and went in. Inside, she watched with teary eyes as Len went inside his own car and instructed the driver to go to the opposite direction. Kahoko continued to cry inside as Lena watched her pitifully.

Lena hugged her mother. "You still love Papa don't you?"

Kahoko nodded.

Lena,through the embrace felt her mother's love for her father who is now also crying on his own time and place.

_I'll put this family back in any way. _Lena decided as she kissed her mom's cheek.

**A/N: I hope you like this! Sorry for typos and errors!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I need it!**

**Thanks!**

**Preview? Here it is:**

"Lena, is that you?" Len asked as he stood up and looked behind the tree.

Behind the shadows is Lena with her cerulean hair and golden eyes. "Papa,"

"What are you doing here at the park and how about your mother?" he asked at once as he picked her up at his lap.

"I am here to play with you! And mom let me as long as you won't hurt me and you won't ask for pleas to her...she still hates you." Lena whispered.

Len shook his head. "I still love your mom, Lena. And I want to take you both back."

Lena winked as she played her father's hand. "I have plans if you'll help me."

Len arched one eyebrow but agreed. "Sure. What is it?"

Lena started, -


End file.
